Irresistible- A One Direction Fan Fiction
by niallerforever48
Summary: Irresistible- A One Direction Fan Fiction! This is about a fourteen year old girl named Layla who lives with One Direction! If anyone has any ideas on how to make it better, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I have writers block! So I need new ideas!


**Irresistible**

by

niallerforever48

Interior Belleview high school

Of course, I get bullied all the time because I lost my parents at the age of three. Ever since then, I have had to live behind the local bookstore. It's called: The One Direction Bookstore.

I know that it sounds like One Direction own it but they don't.

It's just named that because One Direction comes there around today every year.

After school, I run into the One Direction Bookstore. I try to hide my emotions but it never helps, I fall onto the floor in between one of the bookcases and cry...

Zayn

{Helps me up}

Hey hey!

{Wipes my tears with his thumb}

What's your name?

Layla

{Nervous when I see that it's the one and only Zayn Malik}

Uhhhh I... I'm Layla.

Zayn

Nice to meet you Layla.

{Shakes my hand}

Layla

Well I like your band.

Zayn

{Smiles}

Where do you live, Layla?

Layla

{Sighs}

{Takes his hand and leads him

out the back door to a little covered fort outside}

Zayn

{Gasps}

This is where you live?!

Where are your parents?

Layla

{Gulps, I figured this was coming...}

Yes and my parents died when I was about three.

Zayn

{Gasps}

Then I guess you will be living with us now...

Int. Bus- Liam's p.o.v.:

{Turns to other boys}

Where is Zayn?

Louis:

Well he went inside and he was going to come out and get us but its been about 45 minutes so just wait for him to come back...

Liam:

{Sighs}

Fine...

Ext. Back of bookstore- Zayn's P.O.V.:

How could she have survived for so long?- These are the thoughts that are running through my body as I pick up and carry this fragile and weightless little 14-year old.

Zayn:

Can I ask you something, Layla?

Layla:

Sure.

Zayn:

How did you get here?

And how did your parents die?

Layla:

{Sighs}

Well to start off, my parents, a few years after I was born went on a trip and they got in a crash with a drunk driver and of course I was in the car with them but I survived and they didn't so the doctors just sent me back to this town and I started just living out back of the book store.

Soooo...

Thats how my parents died and how I got here.

Zayn:

Oh my gosh. Well let's get you into the tour bus so you can meet the rest of the guys, or they can meet you since I know you're a directioner.

Layla:

{Blushes}

How did you know?

Zayn:

I can tell now lets get into the tour bus...

Int. Tour bus: Layla's P.O.V.:

Wow all four other boys were sitting on the couch, either playing FIFA or watching the others play FIFA.

Layla:

Hi guys...

Louis:

{Looks up, startled and pauses the game}

Hi and you are?

Layla:

{I put my hand out}

Layla

Louis:

Oh well nice to meet you Layla.

{Shakes my hand}

Layla:

{Smiles}

Liam:

{Looks up}

Oh hi and you are?

Layla:

{Giggles}

I'm Layla.

Zayn:

{Looks at me and smiles}

Liam:

{Shakes my hand}

Nice to meet you Layla

Niall and Harry get up and meet this sweet little girl!

Niall:

{Gets up from couch}

Hi Layla

{Shakes my hand}

It's nice to meet you.

Harry:

{Also gets up from couch}

Hey Layla

{Shakes my hand}

You are such a beautiful girl, it's nice to meet you.

Layla:

{Blushes}

Thank you Harry

Harry:

Call me Haz.

Layla:

Well what're we gonna do first?

Zayn:

{Taps chin}

Hmmmmm...

Well we can go ahead and um have lunch.

Lets go to Mcdonald's!

Niall:

YAY MCDONALD'S!

Haz:

YAY!

Louis:

YAYZ!

Liam:

Awesome!

Zayn:

{Smiles}

YAY!

Me:

What's a Mcdonald's?

Liam:

We can't explain it.

But let's show you!

{Goes out of bus and gets in car}

Lou:

{Picks me up and races out}

SUPERMAN!

Zayn:

TO MCDONALD'S!

HAZ:

SUPERMAN!

Niall:

TO MCDONALD'S!

Me:

SUPERMAN!

After we all get into the car...

Liam:

TO MCDONALD'S!

After a few minutes...

We pull up to a restaurant with a M on it which on the thing outside, has the specials and what is on sale.

Me:

{Puzzled}

So this is Mcdonald's?

Niall:

Oh woah woah you can't judge it until we go inside!

Liam:

I agree

Zayn:

Most definitely

Louis:

Unequivocally

Harry:

Indubitably

{Everyone stares at Harry in shock}

Harry:

What?

I know words too guys

Louis:

uhhh lets go in

Layla:

Carry me Louis!

Louis:

{Smiles at me}

Ok Layla.

{Picks me up and carries me inside}

Louis:

VOILA!

Layla:

{Shocked}

...

Liam:

Well?!

Zayn:

This is nothing Laylaflower!

Just wait till you taste the food!

Layla:

{Frozen in shock}

Niall:

{Smirks}

You shocked? Laybear?

Layla:

...

Liam:

Are you o-

...

Liam's P.O.V.:

I can't even finish the question before I see her going into convulsions and seizures.

Liam:

SOMEONE CALL 911!

Louis:

{Pulls out iPhone and calls 911}

I comfort her and I hear him telling them our location...

Zayn's P.O.V.:

I cannot believe it!

I don't know why she's having this!

I suddenly hear sirens in the distance.

Liam's P.O.V.:

I suddenly hear sirens and get the boys back so that the paramedics can revive her.

Layla's P.O.V.:

I wake up in a sort of sanitary smell that you can't even describe in words it smells like someone had gone OCD with the germ-free spray.

GEEZ!

I look down at my arms.

Woo hoo! {Sarcasm noted}

There are i.v.'s in my arms.

I look up and see that yay {sarcasm noted again}

I'm in a hospital.

I start to freak out.

Layla:

{Starts breathing heavily}

Louis:

{Comes in room and brings inhaler and puts it in my mouth}

Breathe...

{Demonstrates}

Layla:

{Breathes normally}

Thanks Lou.

What am I doing here?

I thought I was at Mcdonald's.

{Puzzled}

Louis:

Layla. You started having a panic attack and you were going into massive seizures and convulsions so we called 911 and now voila you are in a hospital.

Layla:

{Rolls Eyes}

I can clearly see that last part Lou.

Louis:

Mhm

Well do you need anything else?

Layla:

Could you take me home?

Louis:

Not till tomorrow Laybear.

Anything else?

Layla:

Then could you stay with me?

Louis:

Of course, Love.

Well what do we have on tv?

{He gets the remote and starts flipping through the channels}

Layla:

I wanna watch !

Louis:

Ok,Ok,Layla.

I'm looking!

{Keeps looking through the channels until he finds }

Layla:

{Cheers}

YAY!

Louis:

{Chuckles}

Description:

We both watch until we both fall asleep...

The Next Morning...

{Still Layla's P.O.V.}

Louis:

{Shaking me}

Layla! Wake up!

You get to go home today!

Layla:

{Suddenly I shoot my head up awake when he says the last sentence}

YAY!

Louis:

{Smiles}

You want breakfast before you go?

Layla:

{Fear on my face}

NO!

Louis:

Ok?

Well lets go I already signed the papers.

Doctor:

{Comes in with a nurse}

Hold on we need to tell you what she needs and make sure she has it, lets step outside the door.

Nurse:

{Stays in room with me}

Lou's P.O.V.:

We both step outside the door and I shut the door and we start talking.

Doctor:

Well to start off, she needs a new inhaler.

{Hands me the new inhaler}

And she needs the meds to control her panic attacks.

{Hands me the meds}

Once a day, if she misses one, she has to come back.

{I nod}

And have a great day, .

Louis:

Call me Louis, Mr. Tomlinson is my dad.

Doctor:

Ok then, Have a great day, Louis.

Louis:

Thank you.

Description:

We both go back into the room and I get Layla and we leave.

...

Layla's P.O.V.:

We both leave the hospital.

I'm thinking: {_SEE YOU NEVER SUCKERS!}_

Then we get into the Red 2014 Mustang and we drive to the tour bus.

Irresistible comes on the radio and I turn it up...

I sing:

Don't try to make me stay

Or ask if I'm okay

I don't have the answer

Don't make me stay the night

Or ask if I'm alright

I don't have the answer.

Louis:

Heartache doesn't last forever

I'll say I'm fine

Midnight ain't no time for laughing

When you say goodbye.

Both of us:

It makes your lips so kissable

And your kiss unmissable

Your fingertips so touchable

And your eyes irresistible.

Louis:

I've tried to ask myself

Should I see someone else?

I wish I knew the answer.

Me:

But I know, if I go now, if I leave

Then I'm on my own tonight

I'll never know the answer.

Louis:

Midnight doesn't last forever

Dark turns to light

Heartache flips my world around

I'm falling down, down, down,

That's why.

Both of us:

I find your lips so kissable

And your kiss unmissable

Your fingertips so touchable

And your eyes irresistible

(Irresistible)

Irresistible

(Irresistible)

Irresistible

(Irresistible)

Irresistible

(Irresistible).

Me: It's in your lips and in your kiss

Lou: It's in your touch and your finger tips

Me: And it's in all the thing and other things

Lou: That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible.

Both of us:

It makes your lips so kissable

And your kiss unmissable

Your fingertips so touchable

And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,

Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes

Irresistible.

Louis:

{Looks at me and smiles but I can tell that he is in total,complete shock}

Wow... Just Wow.

Layla:

{Smiles and blushes deeply}

...

Louis:

Are you ok Layla?

Layla:

Uhh Yeah

Louis:

Ok jus' checkin', love.

...

Once we get to the tour bus...

We walk inside the tour bus and everyone runs toward me.

They come towards me and form into a group hug around me.

After a few minutes...

Everyone unforms the group hug.

Layla:

What was that for?

Liam:

We are just so happy to see you!

Harry:

Indubitably!

Louis:

Undoubtedly!

Zayn:

Totally!

Niall:

Definitely!

Layla:

{Smiles and blushes}

Thank you guys!

Liam:

You're Welcome!

...

Layla's P.O.V.:

Next Scene:

Int. Tour Bus of One Direction:

Liam and I are playing FIFA and I am {Cough} CLEARLY WINNING!

Me: {Smiles}

Liam: You won't be winning for long!

{I win}

Me: Lets play MarioKart!

Liam: Ok fine.

{We start playing MarioKart}

Layla: Lap 1! :)

Liam: HEY LOOK THERES AEROPOSTALE!

{We are playing in the coconut mall}

Layla: OMG NO WAY!

{Turns into the store}

Liam: PASSED YOU! IT WORKS EVRY TIME!

Layla: UGH! LIAM!

At the end I actually end up winning.

Layla: WOOOOOOO!

Liam: {Smiles}

Layla: What you so happy bout, Payne?

Liam: I'm just so happy bout you bein' so happy, Layla.

Zayn: {Pops up outta nowhere} So who's last name ya gonna take?

Layla: Hmmm Zayn's.

Zayn: AmaZAYN!

Layla: LOL

Zayn: Vas Happenin' Layla?

Layla: Nothin' much, Vas Happenin' wit chu, Zayn?

Zayn: Nothin' much.

Liam: Tomorrow lets get your last name changed and your official guardians changed, then we will get you registered for school.

Layla: But... {Gives puppy face to Zayn} Do you have to register me for school so soon?

Zayn: Sorry Layla but yes...

Layla: Why?!

Zayn: If we don't do it now you won't be able to go to school and anyways we are moving.

Layla: YAYZ!

Zayn: {Chuckles} What happened at your old school?

Layla: Uhm well...

Zayn: {Calls other boys over}

Other boys come over to us.

Zayn: Well what happened at your old school?

Layla: I...i got bullied.

Harry: What?!

Layla: {Looks down at ground, it seems very interesting right now :/}

Harry: {Grabs my chin and tilts it up so that we are face to face} Tell me everything.

Layla: {Gulps} Well they would bully me because I am not the society's type of beauty, because I don't have parents, and because I live behind the One Direction bookstore.

{Tears start flowing freely from my eyes}

Harry: {Wipes the tears off of my face} Don't cry, Layla.

Louis: We might have to change that name, Layla.

Layla: But...

Louis: No we are going to change it ok?

Layla: Yes Lou.

Louis: Good.

We are going to change it to Allie.

Allie: Allie?

Louis: It's your new name get used to it.

Allie: Yes Lou. {Sighs}

Lou: Come on lets go to bed, its been an exhausting day.

Allie: Kk Loubear.

I go up to Lou's room and we fall asleep.

Next Scene: Louis's Bedroom: The Next Morning

Allie's P.O.V.:

Lou: {Shakes me to try to get me up}

_Nice try Louis, but it ain't gonna work...-I think._

Lou: Come on Allie!

Allie: {Rolls over, puts my pillow over my head, groans, and goes back to sleep}

Lou: OK! HARRY!

Harry: {Comes running in} Yeah?

Lou: Get her up please.

Harry: Easy! {Picks me up and carries me over his shoulder, down the stairs and to dining room}

Allie: {Still sleeping}

Zayn: {Comes over to Harry and I} Hey Allie. Allie? ASHTON KUTCHER IS HERE!

Allie: {Shoots head up} WHERE?!

Zayn: {Chuckles and smiles brightly}

Allie: Ugh I hate you Zayn!

Zayn: Love ya too!

Allie: Ergh

Harry: {Sets me down in a chair next to where Zayn is sitting}

Allie: {Falls asleep}

Zayn: Ugh Allie!

Allie: Zzzz

Zayn: {Whispers} If you don't pop your head up, I won't let you meet Keith Urban.

Allie: {Instantly pops head back up} You would do that? {To Zayn}

Zayn: Of course I would do that for my little sister. {Smiles at me}

Allie: Thank you, big brother. {Smiles brightly back at Zayn}

Zayn: Eat up, kiddo.

Allie: {Starts eating}

Zayn: {Starts eating}

...

After eating...

At the Courthouse...

After they change the name...

Zayn: Allie Malik, Come on its time to register for school.

Allie: {Whines} BUT ZAYYYYNNNNN!

Zayn: No, now.

Allie: Ughhhh. Please Zayn.

Zayn: {Shakes head} No you're going. {Picks me up and throws me over his shoulder}

{Then he carries me out to the 2014 Red Ford Mustang}

I finally just give up and lay there, knowing it doesn't help to do or say anything, I would just be wasting my energy and voice..

Allie: {Sighs heavily}

Zayn: {Sets me down in the car}

You're going to be fine, Alexandria, don't be so dramatic.

Allie: {Mumbles you wouldn't understand}

Zayn: {Can't believe his ears} Alexandria Malik! I used to be bullied for being a different religion, Alexandria.

Allie: ...

Zayn: And I used to be bullied for not being able to sing, Alexandria.

Allie: I...I...I'm sorry I didn't know...

Zayn: {Shakes head and sighs} Just don't speak of it, ok Allie?

Allie: Yes Zee.

Zayn: {Smiles} Lets go in and get you registered for school.

Allie: OKAY! :D

Zayn: I'm so glad you're so happy.

Allie: Hehehehe

Zayn: Did you forget to take ur ADHD meds?

Allie: Hehehehe

Zayn: I'll take that as a yes :D

Allie: {Smiles brightly}

Zayn: {Grabs my hand} Lets go in.

...

Interior Front Office:

Front Desk:

Receptionist: Hello Mr. Malik, How may I help you?

Zayn: Oh hello , I would like to register my little sister, Allie, for school here.

Mrs. Evans: Ok heres the papers.

{Hands me a set of papers and Zayn a set of papers}

I sit down and fill one of my papers:

Classes:

Math: Algebra

History: Honors World History

Science: Honors Chemistry

P.E. : Cheerleading

Elective #1: Chorus

Elective #2: Drama

Other Choice Elective #1: Guitar

Other Choice Elective #2: French

Then I fill out the second paper:

...

After that...

Zayn and I meet back up at the receptionist's desk in the front office.

Mrs. Evans: I see...

Well have a nice day, Zayn and Alexandria.

Zayn: Of course, you too Mrs. Evans.

After we get in the car...

Allie: Why would you like Mrs. Evans? She's such a witch.

Zayn: {Laughs}

Allie: Whats so funny?

Zayn: She's your cheer coach, Allie.

Allie: {Suddenly I am frozen in fear}

Zayn: Awh Alexandria.

Allie: {Scared}

Zayn: {He puts a comforting arm around me} Little sis, it's not going to be that bad, just put up or shut up when your in her class, if you do that, you will be on her good side, just answer her questions when she asks you, and don't make her mad.

Allie: Yes Zayn...

{Quivers}

After we get home...

He picks me up and carries me inside bridal style and hands me to Loubear.

...

Next Scene: Interior Loubear's Room

Allie's P.O.V.:

Allie: Loubear, I'm scared!

Loubear: What's wrong, Angel?

{He pulls my head to his chest while stroking my hair lovingly}

Allie: My new cheer coach is scary...

And I really like you.

Loubear: Wow and I like you alot, do you want to be my girlfriend?

Allie: YES!

Loubear: Shhhh

I doubt Zayn would let you date me but we will do this in secret.

If he asks, {Whispers to me} tell him I told you I'm taking you out for ice cream.

Allie: {I nod solemnly}

...

That night around midnight...

I come down in a beautiful flowing red dress.

Louis's mouth makes an O when he catches a glimpse of me.

Lou: Well come on, Princess.

Allie: {I smile brightly} Ok my handsome prince.

Lou: {Brings me out to the new 2014 Blue Mustang}

Allie: {I gasp} Oh my savior, Louis.

Lou: What's wrong?

Allie: How could you afford this?

Lou: Angel, we got it from the management for making the midnight memories album early.

Allie: {Sighs} Oh...

Lou: {Pulls up at a romantic lake in the middle of nowhere}

Allie: Lou where are we?

Lou: Lovers' Creek

Allie: I...

Lou: {Puts a finger to my lips} Don't speak...

{Pulls me in and kisses me on the lips, lovingly}

After my long first kiss...

Lou: I love you, Alexandria Malik.

Allie: I love you too, Louis Tomlinson.

Lou: Well lets go home...

Allie: {Smiles brightly} Ok...

Lou: When we get there, you better get into bed with Zee so he doesn't suspect anything.

Allie: Okay, Loubear.

Lou: {Smiles back}

When we pull up to the house...

We both get out.

Allie's P.O.V.:

I hurry up to the bathroom, change into night clothes, hide the dress, wash my face, and slip into bed with Zayn.

Zayn: {Groans} {Wakes up} Allie?

Allie: Yeah Zee? {Yawns}

Zayn: Where've you been?

Allie: Downstairs.

I was getting a snack. I'm sorry...

Zayn: It's fine, just tell me next time, ok?

Allie: Okay. Can we go to sleep now, Zee?

Zayn: Sure {Wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him}

We both fall asleep...

The Next Morning...

Allie's P.O.V.:

Zayn: Hey Allie. {Shakes me, heh as if that's gonna work} :P

Allie: {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Zayn: HEY LOOK ITS JUSTIN BIEBER!

Allie: WHERE?!

{Automatically shoots head up from slumber}

I HATE YOU ZAYN!

Zayn: Love you too!

Allie: ERRRR!

Zayn: {Picks me up and throws me over his shoulder then carries me downstairs and sets me down next to his chair in the dining room}

...

Lou: {Smiles at me then looks down}

Liam: {Smirks}

Hmm...

Allie: Zayn {Cough Loser}

Lou: {Chuckles}

Haz: {Cracks up laughing}

Ni: {Busts out laughing}

Li: {Just smiles}

Zee: What's so funny?

Allie: {Cracks up} Uhh Nothin' Zayn...

Liam?

Li: Yes Allie?

Allie: May I be excused?

Li: You haven't eaten yet.

Allie: I'm not hungry. Please may I be excused?

Li: Ok Alexandria, you may be excused.

Allie: Thanks. {Leaves room and goes upstairs to Lou's room, then shuts Lou's door lightly}

After eating...

Lou's P.O.V.:

I know there is something peculiar going on when she doesn't eat and she rushes up to my room.

Hm...

{I rush upstairs to my room and then shut and lock the door behind me}

Lou: {Sits down next to Allie and puts a comforting arm around her}

Tell me what's wrong.

Allie: Nothing, Nothing's wrong.

Lou: {I look at her with a knowing expression} Please tell me whats wrong.

Allie: {Sighs heavily} Well...

Allie's P.O.V.:

I figure this is coming I'm going to have to tell him. {Sigh}

Allie: {Sighs heavily} Well Lou, When I was being bullied, they used to call me fat, so I started starving myself and when I do eat now I have to purge, I'm sorry...

Lou: {Gasps} Ok well:

1. You are perfectly beautiful in every single way.

2. You don't starve yourself anymore.

3. I am going to help you through this.

Allie: But LOUUUU! {Whines}

Lou: No, I am going to help you through this.

Starting at lunch.

Ok, Allie?

Allie: {Spaced out}

Lou: Allie?

Allie: {Still spaced out}

Lou: Ok, Alexandria?

Allie: {Snaps back to the real world} Ok Lou

Lou: Is that what you want me to call you?

Allie: NO! I was just spaced out, I'm sorry it's just with my ADHD, I get spaced out and hyper easily.

Lou: Okay, I'm just wondering, Angel.

Allie: {Smiles brightly at Lou}

Lou: {Smiles back at me}

...

(A/N: I am skipping to lunch at McDonald's, will Allie eat for Lou? **You'll have to read to find out**)

At Lunch:

Next Scene:

Interior Scene: McDonald's

Allie's P.O.V.:

Lou: Allie what do you want to eat?

Allie: A 20 piece mcnugget with small fries and a medium coke.

Lou: {Smirks} You sound just like Niall.

Allie: {Blushes} Well you know why.

Lou: {Nods solemnly}

Lou: {Orders for everyone}

Ok well we will have:

5 20 piece mcnugget meals

Cashier: Ok is that all you will have?

Lou: Yes ma'am.

Cashier: Ok that will be 20.00 even.

Lou: Ok

{Gives her a 20 dollar bill}

Cashier: Thank you.

Lou: {Nods}

After about 2 minutes...

Cashier: Heres your food.

{Hands it to Lou}

Lou: Thank you.

Cashier: Thank you for choosing McDonald's. Have an amazing day!

Lou: You too!

We walk out to the car and go home.

Once home...

We go in.

Allie's P.O.V.:

I go upstairs to Lou's room and shut the door lightly.

I then hear Lou come up and he comes in and locks the door behind him.

Then he sits down next to me and watches me eat.

I eat the 20 Mcnuggets then the small fries and then I finish off with the Medium Drink.

Allie: Thank you Lou.

Lou: You're welcome now stay here with me for 45 minutes.

Ugh, great now he knows what I was going to do... {Sigh}

Lou: {Eats his meal}

After about 45 minutes...

Allie's P.O.V.:

Lou: Well now lets go downstairs.

Allie: Nooooo

Lou: {Smirks} Well what do you want to do, Allie?

Allie: {Smiles brightly}

Lou: {Smiles back and pulls me into a kiss}

After it...

Allie: Wow...

Lou: {Smiles} I love you Allie.

Allie: I love you too, Lou.

...

Next Day:

Monday, October 28th, 2013

Allie's P.O.V.:

I really don't want to get up.

Time: 5:00

After about an hour...

Time: 6:00

Lou: {Wakes up suddenly to his singing part in Irresistible as his alarm}

Ugh. Allie Wake up.

Allie: No {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Lou: {Picks me up and carries me to the bathroom and makes me get dressed}

Allie: Ugh Fine.

{Gets a One Direction shirt and a pretty black skirt with the top being pink and the lower part being covered with stars, white and pink}

Then I put on a little makeup to enhance my "perfectly beautiful" looks.

In all truthfulness, I think that Lou is lying when he says I am beautiful.

Oh and who is gonna stop me from starving myself while I'm at school.

Oh that's right no one.

{Author's Note: Don't ever starve yourself, you will get addicted and end up dying because of lack of nutrition. So please don't do it, truthfully, everyone is beautiful and perfect and this story is all fiction! Don't believe some of it.}

I come downstairs in my outfit and pull on my england customized toms.

Liam: {Exhausted} Oh good morning, Allie. That's a nice outfit.

Allie: Are you okay, Liam?

Liam: Oh uhm I just stayed up all night, that's all.

Allie: {Hugs Liam} Promise me you won't drive.

Liam: Ok Allie, I promise I won't drive.

Allie: {Smiles}

Harry: I love the outfit, Allie.

Allie: {Smiles brightly at Harry} Thank you, Haz. {Hugs Harry}

Harry: {Hugs back} You're sure in a good mood.

Allie: {Giggles}

Niall: Thats What Makes You Beautiful, Allie. {He smiles at me}

Allie: {Smiles brightly back at Niall} Thank you, Ni. {Hugs Niall}

Niall: {Hugs back} Someone's in a cheerful mood.

Louis: What a beautiful girl in a pretty outfit. {Smiles at me}

Allie: {Smiles brightly back} Thank you, Lou. {Hugs Louis}

Zayn: Well did a gorgeous girl forget about her big brother?

Allie: {Giggles and Smiles brightly at Zayn} Never could I forget about you, Zayn. {Hugs Zayn}

Zayn: Well someone's in a sunny mood.

Allie: {Giggles}

Lou: Well come on, I'll drive you to school before you're late.

Allie: Ok Lou. Bye Guys!

Guys: Bye!

{We walk out of the house and I get into Lou's 2014 Blue Ford Mustang along with Lou}

Lou: {Drives to Waterfall Valley High School}

(A/N: I skipped to after they moved from Belleview to Waterfall Valley, don't judge, California, it isn't a real place sooo)

Allie: Ok well bye Lou.

Lou: Don't you want me to come in with you?

Allie: No, I'll be fine.

Lou: Okay bye

{He drives away, the way he came}

...

Allie's P.O.V.:

I walk into the front office and get my schedule, locker number, and my macbook air with the backpack.

I put everything except my schedule in my backpack and walk out to the courtyard.

As I am walking out to the center, a guy stops me.

Guy: Hey, I've never seen you before, where you from?

Allie: Hey, I just moved here, I'm from Belleview, Florida.

Guy: Oh cool whats your name?

Allie: My name is Alexandria Malik, but you can call me Allie.

Guy: That's cool, oh wait, as in the Zayn Malik?

Allie: Yeah why?

Guy: That's awesome! Sorry I'm a bit of a fan.

Allie: Oh that's ok. Whats your name?

Guy: My name is Derek Urban.

Allie: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! As in the Keith Urban?

Derek: Lol you're a fan of Keith?

Allie: Totally!

Derek: Yeah he's my older brother. Anyways show me your schedule.

Allie: {Gives him my schedule}

Derek: Oh that's cool we have the same first block.

Allie: Block?

Derek: Lol, blocks are like an hour long, you have 5 blocks but the 5th block is the skinny block its about 30 minutes instead of 60.

Allie: Oh... Well what do we have for first block?

Derek:

Allie: As in Selena?

Derek: Yeah, Lol, there are a lot of famous people and singers here, but she's really nice, just one tip.

Allie: What is that?

Derek: Do. Not. Say. Anything. Bad. About. Taylor. Swift.

Allie: {Raises my eyebrow in confusion} Why?

Derek: {Shakes his head} They are best friends, so if you do, well I don't really know but I don't wanna find out, so just stay with me.

Allie: But I'm a soprano.

Derek: Oh, well you can sit with me until she groups you like everyone else.

Allie: Oh ok.

Derek: {Gives me back my schedule}

{Suddenly, the bell rings}

Derek: {Walks me to class}

Before I can walk in...

Mrs. Gomez: Go on in Derek...

Derek: {Sighs} {Walks in}

Mrs. Gomez: {Pulls me to the side} And you are?

Allie: I'm Alexandria Malik.

Mrs. Gomez: What would you like to be called?

Allie: I would like to be called Allie, Ma'am.

Mrs. Gomez: Which are you, Soprano or Alto?

Allie: Soprano, Ma'am.

Mrs. Gomez: {Smiles Warmly at me} Ok well go and sit by Ashley and Gabby over there. {She points to a couple of girls, one with blonde-brown hair, pale skin and the other with dark brown hair, tan skin} {She snaps in front of my face}

Allie: {Snaps back into the real world} Sorry .

Mrs. Gomez: It's ok just go in.

Allie: Yes ma'am. {I walk inside and sit down next to Ashley and Gabby}

Allie: Hi guys.

Ashley: Hi, where you from?

Allie: Belleview, Florida, I just moved here.

Ashley: Oh that's cool.

Gabby: What's your name?

Allie: Alexandria Malik but you can call me Allie.

Ashley: OMG! As in Zayn?!

Allie: {Smiles} Yes?

Ashley: EEEP!

Allie: Whats your name?

Ashley: Well I am Ashley Kutcher.

Gabby: And I am Gabrielle Swift.

Allie: WOW NO WAY! As in Ashton Kutcher?! Really? {Confused but I say it in a whisper}

Ashley: YEAH!

Gabby: Don't worry just don't say it too loud, Allie. {Whispers it to me}

Allie: {Nods}

After the late bell rings and everyone gets situated...

: Ok Class, We have a new student, Allie Malik. {She smiles}

Ok so lets get started today with warm-ups. {She gets behind the piano and starts playing}

Ashley: {Whispers to me} Just do what we do for warm-ups you'll get used to it.

Allie: {Nods}

: {Starts playing again}

Ashley, Gabby, and I: Nee, Neh, Nah

{The second warm up}

: {Plays piano}

Ashley, Gabby and I: Seeeeeeeee Yahahahahahahahah

{The third}

: {Plays piano}

Ashley, Gabby, and I: Nee, Neh, Nah, Noo, Noh

Mrs. Gomez: Ok now Derek pass these out, we are singing Slow Down today.

Ashley and Gabby: {Smile at me}

Allie: {I mouth} What is Slow Down?

Ashley: {Mouthes} It's from her new album Stars dance.

Derek comes around and gives me my music book and smiles at me, I smile back.

After he is back at his seat...

Ashley: Ooooo he likes you

Gabby: {Smirks} Yep

Allie: You guys wanna come over tonight?

Ashley: Yeah!

Gabby: Yeah!

Allie: {Giggles} Ok!

After a few minutes...

Mrs. Gomez: Ok now lets start out with the first page.

We all flip to the first page.

Now that I have captured your attention  
I wanna steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection  
Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we can keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

Oh, oh  
Can we take it nice and slow, slow  
Break it down and drop it low, low  
Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can let me go

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it!  
Yeah!

(I-It's the cataracts)

I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"  
All night long  
Baby, slow down the song

Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song  
Oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, baby, slow down the song

How do I do it?  
I-I-It's the cataracts

Ha ha ha ha

After song...

Mrs. Gomez: You all did great!

Gabby: {Smiles at } It's because you're such a wonderful chorus teacher!

Rest of class: YEAH!

: {Smiles at class} Thank you guys.

: Everyone can talk or take out your computer for the rest of the block.

{She goes into her office}

Then I hear her:

: Gabby?

{She calls Gabby into her office}

Ashley: {Sighs}

Allie: What's going on?

Ashley: {Shrugs} Lemme see your schedule.

Allie: {I hand it to her}

Ashley: {Takes} {Reads over it}

WOW!

NO WAY!

Allie: What?

Ashley: YOU HAVE CHEER! JUST LIKE GABBY AND I! EEEEP!

Allie: YAYZ! DO WE HAVE THE SAME LUNCH?

Ashley: Yeah! Wow I can't believe every block together all three of us!

Allie: WOW! That will be great, now I know 2 people that are in all of my classes!

Ashley: {Smiles warmly at me}

Gabby: {Comes out staring at the floor, trudging to her seat and collapses into it} {Then she sighs heavily}

Allie: What's wrong, Gabby?

Gabby: {Starts sobbing}

A guy with blonde hair who is on the football team, as I can see from his football uniform, comes over to Gabby and puts a comforting arm around her.

Guy: Shhhh Gabby, it's ok.

Gabby: {Sobbing} No it's not.

Guy: What's going on?

Gabby: I-I...

Guy: {Knocks on Mrs. Gomez's door}

Mrs. Gomez: Yes?

Guy: May Gabby and I talk outside of the classroom?

Mrs. Gomez: Sure, go ahead.

Guy: Thank you, .

Mrs. Gomez: You're welcome.

Guy: {Grabs Gabby and takes her outside the classroom and shuts the door}

Gabby's P.O.V.:

{Sigh} I know he's going to get the information out of me.

Toby: Hey Gabby. {Wipes my tears off with his thumb}

No more crying. Now tell me what's going on.

Gabby: {Sighs heavily} I can't tell you...

Toby: Please Gabby, I'm always here for you, I can help you through it, if you just tell me.

Gabby: {Sighs} Well, I am anorexic and I have just officially been diagnosed with anorexia and I need help...

Toby: Awh Gabby!

Gabby: I'm sorry, I'm so fat and ugly, I don't know why you would want me.

Toby: {Gasps} {Grabs my chin and makes it to where we are face to face}

You are beautiful and you are skinny as a toothpick. Now, I am going to help you. Okay?

Gabby: {Sighs} Okay. Oh wait.

Toby: Yes beautiful?

Gabby: {Smiles} Could you get to ask Taylor if I can go over to a friends house?

Toby: Fine. If you will eat all of your lunch today.

Gabby: I promise I will eat all of my lunch today.

Toby: Okay then I will.

We take hands and we walk back into the classroom, he walks me back to my seat and goes to 's office.

...

Toby's P.O.V.:

Toby: ?

: Come on in and shut the door behind you Toby.

Toby: Yes ma'am.

{I come in and shut the door behind me}

: Now what is it?

Toby: Well I was wondering if you could ask Taylor if Gabby can go over to a friend's house after school?

: {Looks at me with a serious, no-nonsense look} Who is this friend?

Toby: The girl that is sitting by Gabby and Ashley. Sorry I haven't met her yet.

: You mean Allie Malik.

Toby: Oh.

: {Sighs} Toby, I will ask her but I don't know, she might say no since Zayn is with One Direction and Harry...

Toby: I'm sorry, . I did not know.

: Oh Toby it's ok. I will let you and Gabby both know when she replies.

Toby: Yes ma'am.

: You are excused.

Toby: Yes ma'am.

{I leave and shut the door behind me and then I tell Gabby what she said}

Allie's P.O.V.:

Time: 9:15

Ashley{To Gabby}: Lets walk Allie to her next class.

Gabby {Smirks}: I think Derek can do that.

Ashley: You sure?

Gabby: Indubitably positive.

Ashley: Okay {Sighs}

Time: 9:17

Derek: {Walks up to me and puts his arm around me} Hey Allie.

Allie: {Smiles} Hey Derek.

Derek: Well may I have the honor of walking you to your next class?

Allie: {Giggles} Yes.

Derek: What do you have next?

Allie: {Looks at schedule} Hmmm... Career Prep.

Derek: Oh okay.

Time: 9:18

After Derek walks me to class...

I knock on the door.

Justin Bieber answers.

Mr. Bieber: Oh hello. You must be new. {Pulls me away from the entryway to the classroom}

What is your name?

Allie: My name is Alexandria Malik. I would like to be called Allie, sir.

Mr. Bieber: {Chuckles} It's ok, Allie. I'm not as strict about the sir stuff here as much as Selena is.

Allie: {Smiles} Wait you're Justin Bieber?

Mr. Bieber: Yes, but you have to call me Mr. Bieber, or Mr. Justin.

Allie: {Smiles} Mr. Justin.

Mr. Justin: Okay. Go ahead in and sit by Gabby and Ashley.

Allie: Yes Mr. Justin.

I go into the classroom and sit by Ashley and Gabby again.

Ashley: Is there just something about teachers wanting to talk to the new kid?

Gabby: LOL, Are you jealous, Ashley?

Ashley: {Looks down at the floor} Maybe...

Allie: {Giggles} Lol

Ashley: Stop it guys

Allie: Ok ok, I'll stop.

Gabby: Ditto.

Ashley: Ok

Then the late bell rings and Mr. Justin comes into the classroom...

Mr. Justin: Ok everyone, we have a new student, Allie.

Now, everyone bring up your career essays and turn it in, on the table beside me.

And Allie, come here.

Allie: {Walks up to Mr. Justin's podium} Yes sir?

Mr. Justin: Ok well you need to do an essay about yourself, just like everyone else has done at the beginning, after that you will be caught up.

Just turn it in when you finish.

Allie: Yes sir. {Turns on my heel and walks back to my desk}

{Then I open my laptop and key in the login info}

{After that, I type a message to the boys on Skype and minimize it then I start on the essay}

At 10:02...

A bell rings and I meet up with my friends in the break area.

I suddenly feel two hands covering my eyes, from the back.

?: Guess who?

Allie: Hmmmm

Derek?

Derek: {Turns me toward him and kisses me on the lips} Yes.

Allie: {Smiles}

Derek: Mhm, you are happy to see me.

Allie: Lol, of course I am.

Derek: {Hears his name being called}

Sorry Allie, I gotta go meet up with the other guys.

Allie: Oh ok

Derek: {Runs off to meet with other guys}

Allie: {Turns around to see Gabby and Ashley}

Ashley: Ok well now in 4th and 5th block we have cheer. Ok? We will show you where it is.

Allie: Okay.

Gabby: {Smirks} I think you will like our cheer coach.

Allie: Isn't her name, ?

Ashley: {Confused} No.

Allie: Oh.

Gabby: Anyways...

We are interrupted by the bell to go back to class...

Time: 10:15

We go back to class and back to our seats...

After 2nd block...

Ashley and Gabby: Come on, Allie, lets go to Honors Algebra.

Allie: Okay.

{I follow them to Algebra}

Before I can get inside the door...

Another teacher blocks my entry...

Then she pulls me to the side.

?: Hi, I'm Taylor Swift. But you have to call me Mrs. Swift. You must be new. What's your name?

Allie: I'm Alexandria Malik. I would like to be called Allie.

Mrs. Swift: Malik? Like Zayn?

Allie: He is my older brother.

Mrs. Swift: {Sighs} Ok then go and sit by Gabby and Ashley.

Allie: Yes ma'am.

{I go inside the classroom and sit by Gabby and Ashley}

Another late bell rings...

Mrs. Swift comes in...

Mrs. Swift: Okay everyone, we have a new student, Allie.

And everyone get out last night's homework and turn it in on the table next to me.

Everyone turns in their homework.

Mrs. Swift: Allie, come here.

Allie: {Gets up and walks over to her}

Mrs. Swift: Okay now you need to do this and then you will be caught up with everyone else. {Hands me a graphing worksheet and a graph on the other page}

Allie: Yes ma'am. How much time do I have to finish it?

Mrs. Swift: Tonight and class time so hurry.

Allie: Yes ma'am. {I hurry back to my seat and get started}

Another bell rings, this time for lunch...

Ashley, Gabby, and I wait for our boyfriends at the corner.

Finally, Toby, another guy, and Derek comes up.

We walk with them.

Ashley: Oh how rude of me, Allie this is Trace.

Allie: Nice to meet you.

Trace: Nice to meet you, too.

We continue to the lunchroom and sit at a table filled with popular kids.

Ashley: Oh guys, this is Allie Malik.

Rachel: Oh hi Allie, I am Rachel Jonas.

Allie: Nice to meet you, Rachel.

Rachel: Nice to meet you, too.

Nate: Hey Allie, I'm Nate Kelley.

Allie: Nice to meet you, Nate.

Nate: Very nice to meet you also, Alexandria.

After everyone meets...

I see Derek with another girl and I run to the nearest empty corridor and sob...

Nate's P.O.V.:

Suddenly, I hear a girl sobbing, so I decide to get up and see who it is.

I follow the sound to a near corridor, to see a girl curled up with her head in her arms and her knees pulled up to her chest, she is still sobbing heavily.

Nate: Allie?

Allie: Oh Nate

Allie's P.O.V.:

I pull my head out of my arms when I hear Nate's voice.

Nate: Allie?

Allie: Oh Nate. {I look up at him with my red from crying eyes which pretty much matches the rest of my face} ;(

Nate: {Pulls me into a warm embrace} Derek is a jerk. I know he is.

Allie: How did you

Nate: I heard before I even saw you. You can do way better.

Allie: Well what about you?

Nate: Well I like you. Will you do me the honor of me being your boyfriend?

Allie: {I nod and smile brightly}

Nate: {Smiles back} There it is.

Allie: Well we better go back to lunch.

Nate: Actually its already past time to go to class, Allie.

Allie: Oh dang it!

Nate: It's ok, I'll walk you to your class, we are in the same one.

Allie: Thank you so much, Nate.

Nate: It's my pleasure, Alexandria.

We walk to 's class.

As soon as we get there...

There is a very ticked off Mrs. Swift standing in the doorway.

Mrs. Swift: Explanation?

Nate: It's my fault.

Mrs. Swift: Really? Nate?

Nate: Ye-

Allie: No I can't let him take the blame, it was me, I was sobbing in the corridor and he was just comforting me, I'm sorry, Mrs. Swift.

Mrs. Swift: Ok, I'll let you off with a warning this once, but don't let it happen again you two.

Allie and Nate: Yes ma'am.

We both go in and gather our stuff.

Everyone leaves except Ashley, Gabby, and I, since we are stopped by Mrs. Swift.

Mrs. Swift: I am coming with you guys to tell your coach about what happened.

Where is she?

Ashley: Room 480.

Mrs. Swift: Thank you Ashley.

Gabby: May we please go?

Mrs. Swift: Yes

We all leave and go to 4th block.

Once we get to the classroom...

Sure enough, Mrs. Swift is talking to coach. :(

Coach pulls me aside.

Coach Mccurdy: Tell her you're sorry.

Me: But coach, I already did.

Coach Mccurdy: Now

Me: Yes coach, {To Mrs. Swift} I am sorry, Mrs. Swift, for being late to class.

Mrs. Swift: {Leaves}

Coach Mccurdy: I see you are new here, What is your name?

Me: My name is Alexandria Malik. I would like to be called Allie.

Coach Mccurdy: Ok well you will be called Allie.

Me: Yes ma'am.

Coach Mccurdy: Ok go in the classroom.

Me: {Goes into the classroom and sits beside Ashley and Gabby}

Coach Mccurdy: Ok now everyone, we have a new member of our squad, Allie Malik.

Girls: Hey Allie!

Coach Mccurdy: Now lets go around the room and say something about ourselves and say our names.

First girl: I am Natalie Cyrus. I like to write stories.

Second girl: I am Cassie Minaj. I like to rap.

Third girl: I am Leah Underwood. I like to write songs.

Fourth girl: I am Lori Cosgrove. I like to decorate.

Fifth girl: I am Lana Lovato. I like to dance.

After 27th...

28th girl: I am Gabby Swift. I like to write fan fiction.

29th girl: I am Ashley Kutcher. I like One Direction and I like Niall Horan.

30th girl {Me}: I am Allie Malik. I like to play Mario Kart and to accessorize.

Coach McCurdy: Ok well everyone start exercising. Except for you Allie, come with me.

Allie: {Gulps} {I follow Coach McCurdy outside of the classroom}

Coach McCurdy: Now who else was involved?

Allie: {Looks down at ground} No one.

Coach McCurdy: Tell me now!

Allie: {Mumbles}

Coach McCurdy: {Grabs me by the ear}

Allie: OW EAR!

Coach McCurdy: Tell me!

Allie: It wasn't his fault!

Coach McCurdy: Go and get him!

Allie: Ok

{I run off and find Nate}

Allie's P.O.V.:

Interior Gym:

Allie: Nate.

Nate: {Runs over} What's up?

Allie: {Starts to sob}

Nate: {Pulls me outside of the gym and wipes off my tears with his thumb} Tell me what's going on.

Allie: The cheer coach wants to see you, I'm sorry, It's all my fault.

Nate: It's not your fault.

Allie: {Starts to sob again}

Nate: {Wraps his arm around me, then wipes my bangs out of my face, after that he kisses my forehead} It's ok, babe.

Allie: {I half-smile up at him}

We walk to Coach McCurdy's room.

Coach McCurdy: Nate? Nate Kelley?

Nate: Yes Coach McCurdy?

Coach McCurdy: Was this your fault?

Allie: NO ITS NOT HIS FAULT! ITS MINE!

Nate: {Puts a finger to my lips} Shhhh

Allie: {Calms} I'm sorry Nate and Coach McCurdy. {Sighs}

Nate: {Kisses my forehead} Hush it's ok.

Allie: {Nods} {I put my head on his shoulder and he pulls me close}

Coach McCurdy: Now Nate tell me exactly what happened.

Nate: {Takes a deep breath} Ok, So this is what happened:

I heard a girl crying and so I went to check it out.

Then I ended up comforting my girlfriend, Allie.

And we didn't realize the bell had rang until a few minutes after.

Oh and we both apologized to Mrs. Swift then and there.

That's exactly what happened.

Coach McCurdy: Well I guess I can let you two off with a warning this once.

Nate: Shh Allie. Thank you Coach.

Coach McCurdy: You're welcome. Oh and if you want, you can stay here in this class with Allie for today.

Nate: Oh thank you ever so much, I would love to.

Coach McCurdy: {Smiles and goes back into the classroom}

After Coach McCurdy walks off...

Nate: {Pulls me into a kiss}

After we kiss...

We pull apart.

Allie: {I smile}

Nate: What a beautiful smile!

Allie: {Giggles}

Nate: {Kisses me again}

Then the bell rings...

Allie: I hate to go, but I have to... {I frown}

Nate: Awh Allie, don't cry now, I'll see you tomorrow {Hands me his number} Text me.

Allie: Ok Nate. :)

Then my friends catch up to me and we get into the Sierra Le van with the rest of the boys.

I open the door and we get in...

Lou: {Pulls into driveway}

Allie: Come on guys lets go inside. {Smiles}

Lou: {Unlocks door and all go and sit on couch in parlor}

Zayn: Ok so introduce.

Allie: Oh sorry... {Nods toward Ashley} Guys this is Ashley Kutcher.

Ashley: {Shakes their hands} {Smiles} Very nice to meet you guys.

Allie: {Nods toward Gabby} Guys this is Gabby {mumbles the last name}

Zayn: Whats her last name?

Allie: {Runs but Zayn catches me}

Zayn: What is her last name?

Gabby: Swift

Harry: As in Taylor?

Gabby: {Gulps and nods}

Liam: Does she know that you are here?

Gabby: Yes, she said that she trusts you guys with me.

Liam: {Smiles} Good

Ashley, Gabby, and I all run upstairs to my room and I lock the door behind us.

Allie: {Pulls out my iPhone and puts in Nate's number}

{Then texts him}

Texting Convo.:

Allie: Hey Nate :)

Nate: Hey Allie :)

Nate: What are you doing?

Allie: Hanging out with Ashley and Gabby.

Nate: LOL Does Taylor know that Gabby is there?

Allie: Don't tell but no :/

Nate: Skype me

Allie: Ok

I open my computer and put in his skype name and videochat him.

Videochat on Skype:

Nate: {Smiles}

Allie: Hey Nate {Smiles brightly}

Nate: Gabby?

Gabby: Oh hi Nate.

Nate: Does Toby know about it?

Gabby: {With tears in her eyes} {To me} You told him?

Allie: {I nod solemnly}

Gabby: No he doesn't.

Allie: {Sighs} Nate?

Nate: Yeah?

Allie: Could I ask you something?

Nate: Of course, babe.

Allie: Well I used to starve myself and I still do. Could you help me stop starving myself?

Nate: {Gasps} Of course, Alexandria.

Nate: I love you, Alexandria Malik.

Allie: I love you too, Nate Kelley.

Nate: May I have the honor of escorting you to the dance?

Allie: {Whispers} Of course, but I have to sneak out.

Nate: Awh Allie

Allie: Sorry Nate.

{Sighs}

Nate: I gotta go, Brian cooked dinner.

Allie: Awh okay Nate see you tomorrow!

Nate: Okay bye

Allie: Bye

_Nate is offline._

I hear someone call.

Lou: Ashley! Gabby! Allie! DINNER!

Ashley: {Comes running down the stairs, but runs right into Niall's arms}

Niall: Gotcha now, Ashley.

Ashley: {Smiles brightly}

Niall: {Hugs Ashley}

Ashley: {Hugs Niall back}

Gabby: {Comes running down the stairs, but runs right into Harry's arms}

Harry: Gotcha, Gabby. {Smiles at the beautiful girl in his arms}

Gabby: {Smiles brightly}

Harry: {Hugs Gabby}

Gabby: {Hugs Harry back}

Allie: {Stumbles downstairs} {Falls}

Zayn: {Catches me} Whoa sis. Are you okay?

Allie: I-I'm fine.

Zayn: Are you sure?

Allie: Yes.

Zayn: {Stands me back up and helps me to the table, then sits me in the chair beside him}

Harry: {Sits Gabby in the chair beside him}

Niall: {Sits Ashley in the chair beside him}

The rest sit down and we all eat and talk like a big, happy family.

...

The next morning...

Allie's P.O.V.:

I really don't wanna get up!

Zayn: {Comes into my room} Allie? {Shakes} Get up!

Allie: NO! {Groans then goes back to sleep}

Zayn: {Picks me up and carries me over his shoulder to the bathroom and makes me get dressed, then he goes downstairs}

Allie: {Yawns and gets dressed in a low cut off strapless summer dress with a pair of dressy keds}

Then I wait for Ashley and Gabby.

Ashley's P.O.V.:

I REALLY DON'T WANNA GET UP!

Niall: {Comes into the room} Ashley? {Shakes me} Get up!

Ashley: NO! {Groans then goes back to sleep}

Niall: {Picks me up and carries me over his shoulder to the bathroom and makes me get dressed, then he goes downstairs}

Ashley: {Yawns and gets dressed in a low cut off strapless summer dress with a pair of dressy keds}

Then I wait for Gabby.

Gabby's P.O.V.:

I really don't want to get up!

Harry: {Comes into the room} Gabby? {Shakes me} Get up please Gabby.

Gabby: NO! {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Harry: {Sighs} {Picks me up and carries me over his shoulder to the bathroom and makes me get dressed, and he goes downstairs}

Gabby: {Yawns and gets dressed in a low cut off strapless summer dress with a pair of dressy keds}

Then we all go downstairs at the same time.

Allie's P.O.V.:

Zayn: Change!

Niall: No don't make them change

Harry: Indubitably, I agree with Niall.

Zayn: Ugh!

Li: I'll drive them.

Come on girls.

Allie: Thanks Li!

Gabby: Thanks Li!

Ashley: Thanks Li!

Once we get to the school...

Liam drops us off.

Then Nate comes running and picks me up twirling me around, then putting me down and pulling me into a warm embrace.

He smiles at me.

Allie: Missed me that much? {Smiles}

Nate: Indubitably {Smiles}

{Kisses me on the lips}

Suddenly it starts to rain...

He puts his jacket around me and wraps his arm, comfortingly around me.

Nate: Did you know that I'm in your classes?

Allie: {Smiles brightly up at him} No Nate I didn't know that.

Nate: {Smiles back} I love you, Allie.

Allie: I love you too, Nate. {Smiles}

He walks me to class.

Mrs. Gomez: Go in Nate, I need to talk to Allie.

Nate: No, she's my girlfriend and if you want to talk to her, I wanna hear it!

Allie: No Nate please

Nate: No, I'm not letting my girlfriend get bullied by adults!

Mrs. Gomez: Don't raise your voice at me Nate.

Nate: Ugh! I'm not going anywhere if Allie can't come!

Mrs. Gomez: Fine! Both of you go in!

Nate: Good! {He kisses me on the lips and sits me down in my seat then goes and sits in his seat}

Gabby: Deeeeng Girl!

Ashley: Undoubtedly!

Allie: {Blushes} Guys its nothing.

Ashley: Yeah right!

Gabby: Yeah spill!

Allie: Fine, he loves me, hes not a jerk, and I love him too.

Gabby: Wow

Ashley: Wait.

Gabby: Yeah?

Ashley: What're you going to do about the whole going to Allie's house deal?

Gabby: {Gulps} I have no idea, I'm so scared...

Toby: {Sits by Gabby}

Gabby: {Jumps}

Toby: What'd you do now?

Gabby: I uh went to Allie's house when Taylor wouldn't let me...

Toby: Aw babe, you know you shouldn't have done that.

Gabby: {Nervous}

Toby: {Wipes the bangs out of her face and kisses her on the lips}

Gabby: {Smiles brightly}

Toby: Shhh Gabby its gonna be fine. I promise.

Gabby: {Leans her head on his shoulder}

The Tardy bell rings...

Then Mrs. Gomez comes in the classroom...

Mrs. Gomez: Now today I have decided to give everyone a day off since it is Monday.

But I need everyone to be quiet and I need Allie and Nate to come into my office.

Nate and Allie: {Sigh heavily and follow her}

Once inside her office...

Nate shuts the door and they both turn to face Mrs. Gomez.

Mrs. Gomez: Now explain why you are acting this way.

Allie: {I open my mouth to talk}

Nate: {Puts a finger to my mouth} Shhh Allie.

Allie: {Shuts up}

Nate: This is my fault. I am just trying to protect her and be the perfect boyfriend to her. If I am in trouble in any way, don't please don't tell Coach Bieber that it was also Allie's doing because it isn't, she tried to get me to stop, but I didn't just tell Coach Bieber that it is my doing.

Allie: NO!

Nate: Shush Allie!

Allie: NO! I AM NOT LETTING YOU BE IN TROUBLE FOR SOMETHING I DID!

Nate: Hush Allie!

Allie: {Shakes head} No, I am the one who caused us to be late yesterday, its my fault.

Nate: Hush. Now. Allie.

Allie: {Backs down} Yes Nate.

Nate: {Smiles}

Mrs. Gomez: I see the problem here. Now you two, I will be calling your guardians.

Allie: NO! PLEASE MRS. GOMEZ!

Mrs. Gomez: No I have given you 2 chances.

No 3rd chance.

Allie: {Leans my head on Nate's shoulder}

Nate: Please just have the coaches deal with us.

Mrs. Gomez: Great Idea!

{Emails coaches}

Allie: {Sighs}

After a few minutes...

The coaches show up.

They have us go outside the classroom.

Nate: It's not Allie's fault.

Allie: DON'T LIE!

Nate: DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!

Allie: {Stamps foot}

Nate: {Sighs}

Allie: I'm Sorry, Nate.

Nate: It's Ok, Allie.

Coach Justin: You guys aren't in trouble. Just between us, Selena is a female dog always trying to get our star players in trouble.

Nate: {Pulls me close} {Kisses me on the lips}

Allie: {Smiles} Thank you, Coach Justin!

Coach Justin: No problem, guys!

We return inside the classroom and we go to the soprano side and sit with the rest of our friends.

Nate: {Motions for me to come closer}

Me: {I lean on him fully and he strokes my hair lovingly and kisses my forehead, while comforting me}

Nate: {Whispers to me} I love you, my angel princess.

Allie: (Smiles) {whispers back} I love you too.

Next Scene: Mr. Justin's class

Allie's P.O.V.:

After I go and sit beside my friends, I feel a pair of arms around me and I recognize the scent.

Allie: Nate?

Nate: {Chuckles} Yes babe?

Allie: {Smiles} {Hugs} I didn't know you were in this class.

Nate: {Smiles} I told you we have the same schedule well except for cheerleading and football.

Allie: {Leans my head on Nate's shoulder}

Nate: I love you babe.

Allie: I love you too, baby.

{We both kiss}

Mr. Justin: Would you 2 stop osculating in the back?

{We can't hear him}

Mr. Justin: MALIK! KELLEY!

{We instantly turn our heads to attention}

Allie: Yes sir?

Nate: Yes sir?

Mr. Justin: Outside.

Nate: {Sighs}

{We both go outside and shut the door}

Nate: (To me) We are in deep trouble, Allie.

Allie: {Nervous} {I lean my head on Nate's shoulder and we embrace}

A few minutes later...

Mr. Justin: {Comes outside} Now, why were you 2 publicly osculating and what makes it worse is that it was IN MY CLASS!

Allie: We are sorry, Mr. Justin.

Mr. Justin: I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your guardians.

Allie: NO! PLEASE MR. JUSTIN!

Mr. Justin: {Sighs} If I hear of this again, both of you are going to be running laps.

Nate: Yes sir.

Allie: Yes sir.

...

{Authors Note: Mr. Justin is also their coach}

Mr. Justin: Don't get in trouble with Mrs. Swift, again. Understand?

Nate: Yes sir.

Allie: Yes sir.

...

Next Scene: Mrs. Swift's class

Allie's P.O.V.:

I know better than to get in trouble in Mrs. Swift's class, anyways.

Suddenly, I feel Nate's arms wrap around me, again.

Instead of turning around, I just smile and get on with the algebra assignment.

I hear my laptop so I open it.

There is a red circle with a 1 in it above the Skype app.

I smirk and open the app.

Next to Nate's name it shows 1 new message.

{Opens}

Skype convo.:

Nate: Hey Allie. Are you ignoring me?

Allie: Hey Nate. No, I'm just trying not to get in trouble with Mrs. Swift.

Nate: What's the worst that can happen? Running laps?

Allie: Ugh Nate. I gotta do the assignment.

Nate: I see how it is!

Allie: Oh come on! Do you need help, Nate?

Nate: Maybe...

{I help him with the algebra assignment and he looks up at me with a shocked expression on his face}

Allie: What? I can't do algebra but two-step equations are easy, especially one-step equations.

Nate: {Cough} Nerd

Allie: What did you just call me?

Nate: My beautiful, smart girlfriend.

Allie: Thats what I thought you said. {Smirks}

Nate: I am extremely lucky to have a girl like you in my life.

Allie: Yes you are LOL! I am so extremely lucky to have a guy like you in my life!

Nate: I dont know about that. But I know my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in the world.

Allie: Yeah right. {Rolls eyes}

Nate: Hey, its true.

Allie: I don't believe that. {Mumbles} {I'm so ugly}

Nate: {Lifts my chin so that we are face to face} I don't want to ever hear those words come out of your mouth again. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I know it and so does everyone else! That's why you are so popular, Alexandria.

Allie: There's one thing you don't know about me. {Sighs}

Nate: Tell me, you know you can tell me anything.

Allie: Well, when I first lived with One Direction, they took me to a McDonald's and I started having seizures and I was gasping for air. So, I'm sorry if I'm not as perfect as you want me to be. {I say this with tears in my eyes}

Nate: {Pulls me close} You are perfectly gorgeous in my view and everyone's view also.

Allie: Well...

...

Next Scene: After Lunch: Cheer class

Nate walks me to Cheer but has to leave to go to Football practice.

As soon as I get into the classroom, Coach McCurdy gives me my cheer uniform and gives me a gym locker for my uniform, for pep rallies and sports games.

Allie: Thank you, Coach McCurdy!

Coach McCurdy: You're welcome, Allie!

After class...

Nate and I meet up in the courtyard.

Allie: {I am pulled into a warm embrace}

Nate: I love you, Allie.

Allie: {Smiles} I love you too, Nate. But I have to go.

Nate: Until tomorrow, then? {Trying to be dramatic}

Allie: Yes Nate, until tomorrow. {We kiss and pull apart then I hurry to Liam's car at the back of the school}

Next Scene: Interior House

After we get home...

Allie's P.O.V.:

Allie: {I sigh and hurry upstairs with my backpack to do some "homework" as I just tell the boys}

{Truthfully, I hate lying to them. But, it has to be done if I want to see Nate. Our relationship is positively and undoubtedly just like Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.}

I then open the laptop and turn on Skype.

Skype:

Nate Kelley _Online_

_{_I click on his contact and i.m. with him}

Skype I.M. Convo:

Allie: Hey Nate.

Nate: Hey Allie.

Allie: Whats up?

Nate: Nothing really but Brian doesn't know yet, neither does Tyler. I just hope they don't find out.

Allie: None of One Direction knows either. Thankfully. But I have a feeling that it won't last long. {Sigh}

Nate: I don't care what they say, they can't separate us.

Allie: I wouldn't say that out loud. I mean they would just do it to show us that they can.

Nate: {Sigh} :/ You're right

Allie: Indubitably.

Nate: What?

Allie: It's a synonym for definitely.

Nate: Oh.

Allie: Its ok, Nate. You don't have to be as smart as I am. {I taunt}

Nate: Oh you think that I'm not as smart as you huh?

Allie: Indubitably and unequivocally.

Nate: Ok I'll show you tomorrow :P

Allie: Yeah right... :P

{We video chat}

Nate: Hey Allie

Allie: Hey, I'm so tired...

Nate: Did you do your homework from Mrs. Swift yet?

Allie: Uhm {Lies} Yeah

Nate: You're lying

Allie: How'd you know?

Nate: You took about a minute to figure out the correct answer to the problem and question at hand.

Allie: Wow, you are smart.

Nate: Heh. I told you. :P

Nate: Did you get any sleep last night?

Allie: No...

Nate: Wow, same here...

Allie: I know right...

Nate: Unquestionably

Allie: {Smirks} So you aren't the typical jock. Eh?

Nate: {Taunts} So you aren't the typical airhead cheerleader. Eh?

Allie: {Defeated} Well played, Nate.

I hear someone call him in the background.

Nate: Sorry I gotta go. See you tomorrow!

Allie: Ok Bye!

_Nate is offline._

_Allie is offline._

Nate's P.O.V.:

Tyler: {Calls upstairs} Nate! Dinner!

Nate: Ugh {Ends call with Allie and hurries downstairs}

Tyler and Brian: Bout time. What you been doing up there?

Nate: Homework Ugh

Tyler: Which subject?

Nate: Honors Algebra

Brian: Ugh I remember my teacher... {Shivers in disgust}

Nate: Was her name Mrs. Swift?

Brian: No she was the chorus teacher then but she was really strict.

Nate: {Mumbles} So is Mrs. Gomez.

Tyler: Well lets eat. My Homemade Gumbo is getting cold.

Tyler: {Serves his homemade gumbo to everyone}

Allie's P.O.V.:

I close my laptop after we get off of Skype and fall face first onto the bed.

Zayn: {Comes in the room and shakes me} ALLIE!

Allie: AHHH! What is it?!

Zayn: 1. Don't raise your voice at me.

2. I fixed dinner, now come on.

Allie: {Smiles and follows Zayn downstairs to the dining room and sits next to him at the table}

Zayn: {Serves his gourmet dish to everyone}

We sit there and we talk and eat like a huge happy family!

Nate's P.O.V.:

The next morning...

I really don't want to get up, today!

Brian: {Comes in my room} {Shakes me} Nate!

Nate: {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Brian: Ok! {Picks me up and carries me downstairs, then he throws me into the pool}

Nate: {I come up} AHHH BRIAN!

Brian: {Smirks} I told you that this would happen if you won't get up for me.

Nate: Ugh {Groans and gets out of the pool, gets a shower, and gets changed into his clothes he had laid out the night before}

Meanwhile...

Allie's P.O.V.:

I really don't want to get up, hopefully Zayn doesn't get me up...

Zayn: {Comes into my room} {Shakes me} Allie!

Allie: {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Zayn: Thats it! {Picks me up and carries me downstairs, then he throws me into the freezing pool}

Allie: {I come up} AHHHH ZAYN!

Zayn: {Smirks} I told you that this would happen if you won't get up for me.

Allie: Ugh {Groans and gets out of the pool, gets a shower, and gets changed into the clothes I had laid out the night before}

I get dressed into a graphic t-shirt and a skirt.

Then I hurry downstairs with Liam and ride to school.

Nate's P.O.V.:

I get dressed then hurry downstairs with Tyler and ride to school.

Once there, I hang with the other football players and other popular kids.

...

Allie's P.O.V.:

Once we finally get to the school, I hang with my boyfriend and the other popular kids.

Nate: About time you got here.

Allie: Sorry.

Nate: Why are you drenched?

Allie: Got thrown in the pool by Zayn. Wait why are you drenched?

Nate: Brian threw me in the pool.

Allie: {Nods} True dat.

Nate: {Nods}

Then the bell rings..

He walks me to class, I just hope that Mrs. Gomez doesn't pester us again.

: {Stops us and pulls us off to the side} Hey guys.

Allie: Uhm hey?

Mrs. Gomez: What?

Nate: Your usually ticked off at us, so we are kinda weirded out.

Mrs. Gomez: When is your football game?

Nate: Uhm Friday at 6:00.

Mrs. Gomez: I'll be there.

Nate: Okay?

Mrs. Gomez: Well go inside.

We both go inside the classroom...

On the way to my seat, I pull Nate aside and whisper to him a plan.

Nate: {Smirks}

Allie: {Nods}

We go our separate ways with an AmaZAYN plan just put into play!

Suddenly, we give each other the signal.

Nate: HOW STUPID IS TAYLOR SWIFT?!

Allie: I KNOW RIGHT?!

{We see Mrs. Gomez getting ticked off and we laugh to ourselves}

Mrs. Gomez: MY OFFICE NOW!

Nate: {Gets up and grabs my arm and we go to her office}

Once in...

Nate and I smirk to each other.

A few minutes later...

Mrs. Gomez comes in looking very ticked off.

I can't help but smile.

I look at Nate and notice he can't either.

Mrs. Gomez gets even more ticked off!

Mrs. Gomez: I am getting your coach!

Nate {Looks genuinely scared}: No PLEASE PLEASE NO!

Mrs. Gomez {Smirks}: Too late. {Sends email}

I collapse into a tight embrace that Nate has me in, I am sobbing my eyes out.

Suddenly, we hear a knock at the door. Nate and I answer it and Coach Justin grabs our ears.

Me: OWWW EAR!

Nate: {Smirks}

Coach Justin tightens the grip on Nate's ear.

Nate: OWWW COACH JUSTIN!

Coach Justin: {Pulls us to his office and locks the door then has us sit down}

Explain NOW!

Me: It was my idea.

Coach Justin: Wow... Okay, Nate you are dismissed.

Nate: No!

Coach Justin: Excuse me?

Nate: I said NO! I am not letting Allie take full responsibility for this, I had a part in this also.

Coach Justin: Mhm, I see...

Well this is your last warning.

If this happens again, laps, lots of laps!

Nate: Yes sir

Me: Yes sir

Coach Justin: You two are dismissed.

{Hands us two slips}

Its second block.

After we get halfway there...

I can see Coach Justin right behind us going to the Career Prep Class.

We get there and he gives us a no-nonsense look.

We gulp and know the only way to complete this mission or plan whateva. We have to wait until next block.

I mouth to Nate the plan.

He nods mischieviously.

Man, I love him!

Next Scene:

's class

Nate has his arm around me as he leads me to my seat.

He kisses me and then sits behind me.

Then, he gets a bag out and hands an airhorn to everyone.

{I smirk and laugh}

I love him SO MUCH!

Then when Mrs. Swift comes in...

We all push down on the airhorns. :D :P

Then Nate and I say: Mrs. Swift is stupid!

Mrs. Swift: {Grabs us by the ear} {And pulls us out of the classroom and shuts door}

Allie: WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THE EAR GRABBING TODAY?!

Mrs. Swift: Don't raise your voice at me, !

Allie: MAKE ME!

Mrs. Swift: {Texts Coach Justin}

Nate: NO NOT COACH!

Mrs. Swift: Too late. Now you wait for him right here with me. {Smirks}

Soon enough...

Coach Justin looks way past ticked off!

Shoot!

Coach Justin: What did i tell you two?!

Mrs. Swift: What happened?

Coach Justin: Earlier they ticked off by saying that you're stupid.

: {Choking up sobs} What?! I'm stupid?

: {Hurries out of his classroom and comforts }

Me: {Rolls eyes}

Coach Justin {Pinches the bridge of his nose from stress}: My office now.

Me and Nate: Yes sir

{We hurry to his office and sit down}

After a few minutes...

Coach Justin comes in calm looking.

Nate once warned me that even though Coach can look calm he is probably steaming furious on the inside. That really SCARES ME!

Nate: It truly is my fault, Coach, sir.

Before I can say anything, Nate puts a hand over my mouth and I keep quiet.

Before Coach can see anything, Nate takes his hand away...

Coach Justin: Is this true Alexandria Malik?

Nate: {Gives me a pleading look}

Allie: Yes sir.

Coach Justin: Okay well you may be dismissed.

Allie: I don't want to leave without, Nate, though, sir.

Nate: Just go Allie I'll see you tomorrow, I promise.

Allie: {I give him one last sorrowful glance and leave}

...

Nate's P.O.V.:

Coach Justin: 10 LAPS! NOW!

Nate: {Sighs} {But starts anyways}

I can't stop thinking about that last sorrowful glance Allie gave me before she left.

It just tears me apart inside, like putting your dog to sleep but seeing it one last time.

{I start to shed some tears, but not noticeable}

HECK TO THE NO, IF I EVER SHED ANY TEARS AND COACH SAW THEM I WOULD BE LAUGHED OFF OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM!

After football practice and laps...

I go home and get on Skype.

Luckily no one else is there, tonight is their date night.

Allie's P.O.V.:

I see that Nate is online and get super excited, but I don't know what his brother will think. Shoot.

I suddenly get a video chat request.

I hit the accept button.

Nate's Face pops up.

Skype Convo. on Video Chat:

Nate: Hey babe!

Allie: {Looks down at ground} I got you in trouble.

Nate: Awh, I agreed Allie.

Allie: I feel so bad! {Starts to cry}

Nate: Shhhh, its ok Allie. Just don't under any circumstances tell coach, I only had to do 10 laps. I hope you don't becuz you'll probably have to do 30, 20 for lying and 10 for misbehaving.

Allie: I'm soooo sorry, Nate... ;(

Nate: Babe, go to sleep.

Allie: NO!

Nate: What did you just say?!

Allie: I love you Nate?

Nate: Mhm, we will talk about this tomorrow.

Night, babe.

Allie: Night, baby.

We both end the convo and after I shut my laptop down...

Zayn: Come on sis we gotta get you up in the morning, get ready for bed!

Allie: Ugh {I trudge to the bathroom and get ready for bed}

After I get ready...

Zayn gets in bed with me and wraps his arms around me and way cuddle like that.

Suddenly, I wake up.

Allie: ZAYN!

Zayn: Ugh Allie, what?

Allie: Sing to me!

Zayn: Fine {He starts singing Moments to get me to fall asleep}

I do and have my head resting on Zayn's chest...

The Next Morning...

Allie's P.O.V.:

I would love to see my boyfriend, but if it involves getting up HECK WITH IT!

{I groan at the thought and go back to sleep}

Then suddenly, Zayn comes in.

Zayn: Hey Get up! {Shakes me} Allie! Alexandria Malik!

Allie: Sh-

Zayn: Language!

Allie: But I didn't

Zayn: No talking, get dressed.

Allie: Ugh fine.

I get dressed and come downstairs in a flowing blue summer dress and a dressy pair of TOMS.

I get driven to school by Zayn.

Nate's P.O.V.:

MAN, it has been a long time since I have had to do LAPS!

GEEZ! My back hurts like-

I suddenly spot Allie.

I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

Allie's P.O.V.:

{Sighs heavily}

I feel someone's arms wrap around my waist.

I don't really care...

He turns me around to face him.

Nate: Are you okay?

Allie: Whatever.

Nate: Excuse me?

Allie: I'm tired. Okay?

Nate: Thats it. {Picks me up and carries me inside bridal style to Chorus class}

Then he sets me down in his lap. I fall asleep...

Nate: {Sighs and lets me sleep}

{He strokes my hair lovingly}

Allie: {I suddenly wake up}

AHHHH!

Nate: Shhhhh!

Allie: Sorryyyy...

Nate: Are you okay, Alexandria?

Allie: I don't know, but I don't wanna go home.

Nate: Maybe it's best.

Allie: No please!

Nate: If you can prove to me that you aren't sick, then you can stay.

Allie: YAY!

Nate: {Smiles at my excitement and lays my head back on his shoulder}

Allie: Why would you stick up for me?

Nate: {His expression suddenly changes} Because you are my girlfriend, Alexandria Malik.

Allie: Sh-

Nate: {Covers my mouth} Language!

Allie: Sorryyy

Nate: It's ok just don't do it again.

Allie: {Suddenly I become hyper} Hehehehe

Nate: {Raises an eyebrow in confusion} What the flip?

Gabby: Oh it's just...

Allie: {Whispers to Nate} I have ADHD, I'm sorry.

Nate: I don't care, you could have all the flawes in the world and I would still love you just that much more! {Hugs me and kisses me on the lips}

Gabby and Ashley: Awhhh!

...

Mrs. Gomez: {Calls me into her office}

I come into her office and shut the door behind me.

Allie: Yes ma'am?

: Come here, sweetie.

Allie: {Comes to }

: {Feels my forehead} Dang Allie. Are you feeling alright?

Allie: {Coughs} Uhh Yes ma'am.

: Don't lie to me, Alexandria.

Allie: I'm not...

: Oh well you are staying with me at my place, today. The boys are going to see their families and figured you would want to stay with me and Tay until they come back. It's only gonna be for a few weeks.

Allie: Okay... I'm sooo tired...

: Aw Allie. I'll call a sub and take you to my place, you need some rest.

Allie: Can I at least say bye to Nate, Ashley, and Gabby?

: They are coming with us, Allie.

Allie: What?

: Everyone else is going to visit their families too so we are going to be living together for a few weeks.

Allie: Oh.. I'm sooo tired .

: Get the others and we will go.

Allie: Yes ma'am. {Calls others over}

Others: {Come}

Allie: I'm sooo tired, .

: {Emails office and leaves}

Okay well we are going to my place.

No funny business, okay Nate?

Nate: I would never {Feigns a shocked expression}

: Really?

Nate: I promise okay.

: You guys can call me Mom or whatevs when we are home ok? Me and Tay both okay?

All: Yes ma'am.

Mom: {Carries me inside and tucks me into the covers} Ok hun, you need anything?

Allie: May I have something to eat? And can Nate be in here with me?

Mom: Ok Alexandria but no funny business, I'll get Nate and your food.

{Calls Nate}

Nate: {Comes upstairs to my side and perches on the edge of the bed}

{He lays beside me, but with his arm propping his head up}

Allie: {Yawns} I'm sorry that I lied to you.

Nate: It's ok, princess. {He covers me with blankets but still stays with me}

Mom: {Comes in with a tray of Spaghetti O's and Coke}

Allie: {Already asleep}

Mom: {Walks back out and puts everything back}

Nate's P.O.V.:

I feel bad for poor Allie. :(

She's really sick, I really really hope its nothing too serious.

{Sigh}

Then just as she falls asleep, I go to put an arm around her and she cuddles up to me.

Man, I love this girl.

Nate: Allie.

Allie: ? Who is it?

Nate: It's me Nate.

Allie: {Puzzled}

Nate: {Whispers your boyfriend}

Allie: I thought you left me.

Nate: I'm not Derek, Allie.

Allie: {Giggles}

Nate: I love you.

Allie: I love you, too!

We both kiss and I can feel the sparks, you wouldn't know unless you have kissed someone so passionately and with the most love you can have for someone.

Allie's P.O.V.:

I'm sooo tired. But I also wonder why Nate is staying with me. I mean no one has ever cared for me this much... I wonder if its just a plan or something.. Hmmm...

Nate: {Snaps in front of my face} Alexandria!

Allie: Yes?

Nate: What in the flipping of pancakes were you thinking about?

Allie: Lol, nothing.

Nate's P.O.V.:

I think she's hiding something from me.

Hm...

I really know something's not right.

I'm so tired though, great, now I'm catching what Allie has.

The voice: Your so stupid. Why would you date an ugly, unpopular girl like that when you are hotmazing and totally popular?

Me: Maybe because she is beautiful and has a great personality and very popular!

The voice: {Shuts up}

{A/N: The voice is like that voice in your head telling you that you cant do this and that and that your ugly and stupid.}

Allie's P.O.V.:

I'm so freaking fo real exhausted.

Why is it everyone including the room is spinning?

Me: Nate!

Nate: Oh shoot. What's wrong?

Me: ? The whole freakin' room is spinning!

Nate: SELENA!

Selena/ Mom: {Comes in} Whats wrong Nate?

Nate: She said the whole room is spinning.

Mom: Oh god. We have to go and now! Everyone get in the subaru!

We all go outside and get into the Subaru.

...

Lou's P.O.V.:

I hate this, all the boys are at home and I'm stuck here just like before the X-Factor!

I'm so frikkin bored!

Liam's P.O.V.:

I HATE BEING WITHOUT THE OTHERS!

I...

I GET INTERRUPTED BY MY PHONE RINGING.

{Answers}

Phone Convo:

Liam: Hello?

Selena: Hey Liam {I can tell there is worry in her voice}

Liam: Hey Whats wrong and whats going on?

Selena:Well...

Liam: Tell me.

Selena: Don't tell the other boys.

Liam: Ok ok! You're getting me more worried about the unknown situation!

Selena: Okay, well Allie is sick and we are taking her to the hospital.

Liam: WHAT?!

Selena: Calm shhhhh

Liam: {Calms} Please tell me why

Selena: Well she was saying that everyone and everything was spinning.

And she was so sick and tired that she almost passed out in my office at school. So I had to hurry and call a sub and get the kids to my house.

Liam: {Choking up} We have to tell the boys.

Selena: NO!

Liam: Sel!

Selena: We can't tell them!

Liam: We have to at least tell Zayn, he is her older brother, he at least deserves to know.

Selena: But then, you guys will have to come back to the U.S.A.

Liam: I know I speak for all of us when I say it sucks being at home.

Selena: Oh, I see...

Liam: We are coming back to the U.S., we'll be there in 2.

Selena: Minutes?

Liam: Yes Minutes.

Selena: But you can't.

Liam: WATCH US! WE ARE COMING TO SEE OUR LITTLE SISTER!

{Hangs up}

Selena's P.O.V.:

Selena: Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!

We get her into the hospital and a nurse takes her from us and runs her into a room.

I am pacing back and forth, chewing my nails.

Zayn followed by the other boys, rush into the hospital

Zayn's P.O.V.:

Zayn: Where is the room that Alexandria Malik is in?

Nurse: Uhm... Room 270 Second floor,sir

Zayn: Thank you!

Nurse: Your welcome.

Zayn: {Runs over to Selena and children and grabs them, then followed by the other boys, we go up the elevator to the Second floor}

Come on guys!

Nate: Coming!

Selena: Coming!

Ashley: Coming!

Gabby: Coming!

Harry: Coming!

Lou: Coming!

Niall: Coming!

Liam: Coming!

We all go to Allie's room and open the door and go inside.

Zayn: {Gasps} Oh my savior.

I see the condition that she is in and I gasp.

Nate's P.O.V.:

I run over to Allie and sit beside her, then I hold her hand.

Allie: Who are you?!

Me: It's me,Nate.

Allie: {Wraps her arms around my neck}

Me: {Hugs her} It's ok...

Allie: I'm sooo stupid.

Me: What do you mean? You being sick doesn't mean that you are stupid, Alexandria.

Allie: It's just... {Yawns and lays her head on my shoulder and falls asleep}

Doctor: {Suddenly comes into the room} Oh hello and you are?

Zayn: I am her older brother.

Doctor: {Shakes his hand}

Selena: I am his girlfriend.

Doctor: {Shakes her hand}

{BTW: IN THIS STORY SELENA GOMEZ AND ZAYN MALIK ARE DATING, DONT JUDGE ME!}

Doctor: Well she is under heavy sedation.

It has been determined that she has the flu. But even worse than usual. Has she thrown up?

Selena: No sir.

Doctor: Hmmm... Usually people that have the flu throw up.

As if on command...

Allie: {Picks up the trash can beside her and throws up}

Nate: {Calms her and holds her hair out of the way}

Allie: Thank you, Nate. {Hugs me}

Nate: Anytime, Allie.

We both embrace.

...

After about a day...

Doctor: {Comes in the room}

Ok, now she is ready to go home as soon as you sign the papers. {To Zayn}

Zayn: Okay {Signs papers}

Doctor: Okay, she is free to go.

Zayn: Nate, carry her to the Subaru.

You guys are coming home with us.

Nate: Yes sir.

{Picks Allie up and carries her to the Subaru}

...

Once at the boys mansion...

Nate: {Walks inside after everyone} {Gasps} Wow...

Ashley: What? {Surprised or something at my reaction}

Gabby: Yeah what?

Nate: Well Florida Georgia Line actually lives in a regular house, unlike, way unlike, this place.

Gabby and Ashley: DEEENGGG!

Selena: {Calms the girls} Shhh...

Gabby and Ashley: {Calms}

Allie: {Comes to} How did we get here?! {Starts freaking out} What in the heck is this place?!

Nate: {I calm her} Shhhhhhhhhhh

Allie: {Calms}

Nate: Well...

Zayn: Up the stairs, last door on the right. Take her to her room.

Nate: Yes sir. {Carries her up the stairs to the last door on the right to her room}

Allie's P.O.V.:

Allie: I'm so tired, Nate.

Nate: I know, I know. {He sets me in the bed and wraps me in blankets}

When he turns to leave...

Allie {Pleads}: Please stay with me.

Nate {Smiles}: Okay Fine.

We both fall asleep...

...

The next morning...

I really really really really really... {These can go on forever} dont want to get up!

Just my luck, Nate comes into the room...

Nate: Allie.

Allie: {Groans and goes back to sleep}

Nate: Ok! {Picks me up and carries me bridal style downstairs and sets me down on a chair next to between Zayn and him}

Allie: Ugh Nate.

Nate: What?

Allie: Whats with the getting up early crap?

Nate: 1. We all have to go to school, including you.

Don't fuss at me.

Zayn: Heh, I like this boy, Allie.

Allie: {Rolls eyes}

Nate: Don't roll your eyes at your brother!

Allie: Sorry Nate.

Nate: {Elbows me}

Allie: Sorry Zayn.

Zayn: {Chuckles} Its ok Allie. I really am starting to like this boy. :P

...

Once Zayn drops us off...

I get out and look at the other guys.

They are like staring. OMG!

Nate: Allie?

Allie {Shoot I'm caught now}: Yes Nate?

Nate: The bell just rang, come on before we're late.

Allie: Um ok.

We walk to class together.

Mrs. Gomez: {Pulls me aside} You okay now?

Allie: Yes ma'am

...

After school...

Nate: Well let's go home. {He smiles at me}

Allie: Ok Nate. {I smile back and we all get into the Subaru}

Allie: I haven't heard you sing yet, Nate.

Nate: {Smiles} And you won't.

Zayn: Nate.

Nate: Fine.

Everyone except Nate: YAY!

Liam: {Puts in One Direction disc and puts on Story of my Life}

Nate {Singing}:

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain

I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones

It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The ground beneath my feet is open wide

The way that I've been holdin' on too tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change

Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

I know that in the morning now I see ascending light upon a hill

Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still

And I'll be gone, gone tonight

The fire beneath my feet is burning bright

The way that I've been holdin' on so tight

With nothing in between

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time... is frozen (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broke

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

And I've been waiting for this time to come around

But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night to keep her warm

And time is frozen

The story of my life

I give her hope (give her hope)

I spend her love

Until she's broke (until she's broke inside)

Inside

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

The story of my life

Everyone: {Claps} WOOOOOO! ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE!

Nate: Well...

Allie: Pleeeeeeease

Nate: Fine.

Everyone: YAYZ!

Zayn: {Puts on moments}

Nate: {Cuddles me up to him} {And starts singing while looking down at me}:

Shut the door

Turn the light off

I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this

Even though I try

Heart beats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands

Touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

_[Harry]_

If we could only have this life

For one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Close the door

Throw the key

Don't wanna be reminded

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

My judgment's clouded

Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent

Voice is numb

Try to scream out my lungs

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life

For one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind

Going back to the time

Playing games in the street

Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes

Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind

Going back to the time

Playing games in the street

Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes

Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Allie: {I look up at him with a shocked expression} {Whispers to him}

I love you, Nate.

Nate: {Smiles at me} I love you too, Allie.

Once we get to the house...

Zayn: I'll go write songs, Nate help me. And Liam.

Liam: Ok!

Nate: Amazing

Allie: {I smile at the excitement in his voice}

Nate: {Hugs me and runs upstairs with the other 2 to write new One Direction songs}

After we hear the door shut...

Harry: Come on Allie lets hang out.

Niall: Can I join?

Allie: TOTALLY NIALL!

Niall: {Laughs} YAYZ!

Louis: I guess I'll cook.

We run upstairs and start hanging out...

Suddenly someone rings the doorbell.

Zayn: {Running downstairs} I GOT IT GUYS!

{Opens door to Selena} Wow beautiful.

Selena: {Smiles brightly}

Zayn: {Pulls her into a kiss}

Selena: {They pull apart} I love you, Zayn.

Zayn: I love you, too. How were Nate and Allie?

Selena: Actually amazingly good.

Zayn: Wow, I'm surprised.

Selena: Me too, Zayn.

Zayn: KIDS!

{All of us kids run downstairs and find a place in the parlor, really in beanbags and on blankets and stools}

We all sit on them in front of Zayn and Selena and the boys on the couch.

Zayn: Okay well... Speak up, who got their report cards today?

We all look down at the floor.

Zayn: Get them now.

Allie: Shoot.

{I go and get mine and hand it to Zayn}

{Zayn and Selena and the rest of the boys look at it}

Selena: I'm not surprised at that.

Louis: Wow!

Niall: Amazing!

Harry: Wonderful!

Zayn: Why didn't you want to bring us yours?

Allie {Gulps and then speaks up}: Truthfully, I didn't want to be seen as a nerd.

Nate: Even if you were, I would still love you, Allie.

Allie: {Smiles} I know, Nate.

We kiss.

Selena: {Smiles at us} Ok Nate get yours.

Nate: Yes ma'am. {Goes and gets his and gives it to Selena}

{All of the boys's mouths drop in shock}

Niall: DEEENG!

Lou: DANG!

Harry: WHOA!

Selena: Wonderful!

Zayn: You should get Nate to tutor you, Allie.

Allie: WHAT?! I thought you just said my grades are...

Zayn: He has all A's, Allie.

Allie: {Mouth gapes open} Dang Nate!

Nate: What can I say? {Smirks at me being shocked}

Allie: {Punches him lightly on the arm} I hate you.

Nate: Love you too, Allie!

Allie: ERRR!

Zayn: {Smirks} You should get started on tutoring her tonight, Nate.

Nate: Where's a good place?

Zayn: The library/work area upstairs 3rd floor.

Nate: Okay.

We go up the stairs and go in...

I sit down and start playing on my iPhone.

{I smile}

Nate: {Takes my iPhone}

Allie: HEY!

Nate: {Smirks} You'll get it back after tutoring.

Allie: UGH! I have A's and B's!

Nate: Yes, but those B's could slip to C's.

Allie: Ugh!

Nate: Blah blah blah blah

{Thats all I heard anyways}

Allie: {Daydreams}

Nate: ALLIE!

Allie: Yeah?

Nate: What were you doing?

Allie: Spaced out.

Nate: {Sighs}

Allie: Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!

Nate: No, concentrate.

Allie: But Naaaateeeeee {Whines}

Nate: Concentrate.

Allie: Ugh fine. What subject?

Nate: Algebra.

Allie: {Groans and bangs head on table}

Nate: OMG R u okay? {Lifts my head up}

Allie: Yeah I'm fineeeee

Nate: Are you sure?

Allie: YAH! {Giggles}

Nate: Okay. What is the slope of 2x plus 3y equals 6.

Allie: Hmmmm. Uhm {Works on problem}

The slope is 2 over 3.

Nate: Great. Okay show me what y=3 looks like.

Allie: {I put my arm out horizontal to show it}

Nate: Good. Now what is the equation for a horizontal line?

Allie: y=

Nate: Great. What is the equation for a vertical line?

Allie: x=

Nate: Wow. What is the slope of a horizontal line?

Allie: Zero

Nate: Great. What is the slope of a vertical line?

Allie: Undefined or No slope.

Nate: Why do you get B's if you are so great at Algebra?

Allie: It's in History actually...

Nate: Thats your best subject though.

Allie: I KNOW! It's stupid!

Nate: No, no. Here. What did Galileo do?

Allie: Ummmm... He was the first European to make regular observations using a telescope.

Nate: See. I just don't get it.

Allie: It's because I keep bombing the vocabulary quizzes, Nate.

Nate: What?!

Allie: It's true...

Nate: Fine. Next week or so when a vocab quiz is coming up, I am without fail going to help you study and learn them.

Allie: I can do that by myself Nate!

Nate: Well if you could why are your brothers asking me to help?

Allie: Cuz I'm lazyyyyy...

Nate: Exactly my point...

...

Zayn {SHOUTS}: WE'RE GOING TO NANDO'S GUYS COME ON!

Allie: COMING, ZAYN!

Nate {Follows me down the stairs}

...

At Nando's:

We all order..

Allie: I'll have a caesar salad.

Nate: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.

Selena: I'll also have a caesar salad.

Zayn: I'll also have a cheeseburger and fries.

Louis: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.

Harry: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.

Liam: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.

Niall: I'll have a cheeseburger and fries.

{Nate looks at me with a shocked look}

{I take out my iPhone and text him}

Selena: Allie,hun.

Allie: Yes Sel?

Selena: No phones at the table.

Allie: Sorry Sel {Hands her my phone}

Selena: {Sighs} Its ok. {Takes my phone and puts it in her shoulder bag}

Allie: {I sigh as I realize that I don't know when I'll get it back}

:/

...

When we get home...

I know whining and pleading won't help get my phone back.

How do you know, you may ask?

She is just like Zayn, that is why they are ..

{Chokes out} Dating {Coughs}...

Nate and I go to my room and lay in bed.

Allie: {I nudge Nate}

Nate: {Groans} Whatttt?

Allie: Sing!

Nate: Fine I'll sing Moments..

Allie: {I smile}

Nate: {Singing}:

Shut the door

Turn the light off

I wanna be with you

I wanna feel your love

I wanna lay beside you

I cannot hide this

Even though I try

Heart beats harder

Time escapes me

Trembling hands

Touch skin

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life

For one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Close the door

Throw the key

Don't wanna be reminded

Don't wanna be seen

Don't wanna be without you

My judgment's clouded

Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent

Voice is numb

Try to scream out my lungs

It makes this harder

And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life

For one more day

If we could only turn back time

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind

Going back to the time

Playing games in the street

Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes

Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Flashing lights in my mind

Going back to the time

Playing games in the street

Kicking balls with my feet

There's a numb in my toes

Standing close to the edge

There's a pile of my clothes

At the end of your bed

As I feel myself fall

Make a joke of it all

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

You know I'll be

Your life

Your voice

Your reason to be

My love

My heart

Is breathing for this

Moment

In time

I'll find the words to say

Before you leave me today

Nate's P.O.V.:

I look over at Allie and see that she has fallen asleep, with her head on my shoulder.

I love this girl, more than you would ever believe...

I wrap my arms around her and fall asleep next to her.

...

Allie's P.O.V.:

You know what I don't wanna get up, but I won't even try this morning bahahaha!

Nate: {Comes into the room} Hey Allie, get up!

Allie: {Still sleeps}

Nate: Fine. {Picks me up and carries me downstairs bridal style then sets me on the chair between him and Zayn}

Me: {I lay my head on Zayn's shoulder} {Still asleep}

Zayn: Allie!

Allie: {Sleeps}

Zayn: ITS KEITH URBAN!

Allie: OMG WHERE?!

Zayn and Nate: {Chuckle}

Allie: {Punches their shoulder lightly} I hate you guys!

Nate and Zayn: We love you too, Allie!

Allie: ERRRR!


End file.
